Aceite
by chipikroou
Summary: Abrió la puerta y vio a su rubio compañero, estaba tumbado en su cama y tenía una revista frente a el. Ignorando el desinterés de su compañero, se tumbó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Pero... *crush* ¡YAOI! Contiene tintes sexuales.


_El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Aceite._

Regresaba de una ardua misión, nada del otro mundo, andaban cortos de presupuesto y como Hidan había anunciado que esa sería la semana del sacrificio nadie se atrevía a entrar a su habitación e interrumpir, eran malos, no masoquistas. Así que su tarea consistió en volverse el suplente del sádico y ayudar a Kakuzu a matar a un malnacido para poder cobrar la recompensa. Aunque no había sido fácil, el muy cabrón lo había orillado a terminarse su pergamino fuego.

Pero todo había salido bien.

Habían entregado el cuerpo, cobrado el dinero, Kakuzu se encargaba de arreglar las cuentas con el jefe y el en esos momentos se encontraba caminando al dormitorio que compartía con Deidara, pensando en pegar los ojos unas cuantas horas. Un descanso bien merecido después de la cantidad de dinero obtenida y tener que soportar al avaro aquel y sus límites de presupuesto. Lo cual se reducía a unas cuantas articulaciones chirriantes y ligeramente duras al no haber podido lubricarlas como era debido.

Ya después se las arreglaría con ese costurero.

Arrastrando los pies y con su eterna cara de aburrimiento, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al que daba a los dormitorios, pasó de largo a Konan, que parecía estar muy ocupada manteniendo sus reservas de papel salvo de Tobi, el muchacho estaba haciendo un berrinche en esos momentos y el no tenía intenciones de quedarse, lo odiaba, era una descerebrado, sin mencionar que su voz era un tanto desesperante.

– Buenas tardes, Sasori.

– Buenas tardes, Itachi.

No cruzó más palabra con el Uchiha y agradeciendo que no hubiera sido Kisame o alguien más parlanchín, ahogó un bostezo y se detuvo frente a su habitación, no escuchaba explosiones ni ruidos estridentes, lo cual era una muy buena señal. Abrió la puerta y vio a su rubio compañero, estaba tumbado en su cama y tenía una revista frente a el, la cual parecía ser muy interesante ya que no le despegaba la vista de encima y tenía cara de idiota.

– Buenas tardes, Deidara.

Los buenos modales ante todo.

– Buenas tardes, Sasori-dana, un.

Ignorando el desinterés de su compañero, se tumbó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Pero...

*crush*

Junto las cejas y se acomodó mejor en la cama, cubriéndose los oídos con la cobija y la almohada. Se relajó y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

*crush, crush, crush, crush*

Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos, no era muy paciente, menos cuando llevaba tanto sin dormir y el que fuera una marioneta no dejaba de lado sus necesidades básicas.

*crush*

Giró la cabeza lentamente, al estilo el exorcista, y vio a su rubio compañero, acompañado por una bolsa de frituras, que no había notado al llegar. El muchacho tomó un puñado y...

*crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, crush*

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Intento dormir.

El rubio lo observo en silencio, sin entender a que se refería con eso del ruido, regresó la mirada a su revista, bien decían las malas lenguas, nunca podrás complacer a nadie. Volvió a llevarse un puñado de frituras a la boca.

*crush, crush, crush, crush, crush*

Oh, Sasori no lo aguantó más. Se levanto y con un certero movimiento, lanzó la bolsa de frituras por la ventana; a Deidara le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que sus frituras no volverían jamás.

– ¡Hey, tengo hambre, un!

– Lárgate a la cocina a tragar si tanta hambre tienes.

– Ve a tomar aceite o algo, un.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Deidara se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de su maestro y se removió incómodo. Una de las cejas de Sasori se elevó un poco, ya estaba harto de los motes que hacían hacia sus articulaciones y el no necesitar de alimentos.

– Aceite, ¿ah?

Deidara asintió, no muy convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto.

– Puedo darle un mejor uso, ¿sabías?

– ¿Eh?

Sasori giró el pestillo de la puerta y comenzó a desabrocharse la gabardina que llevaba puesta, Deidara lo observó con un signo de interrogación creciendo sobre su cabeza y en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de verse aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo frío de Sasori.

Oh… a ese uso se refería…

– ¡Vuélveme a decir que tome aceite!

Sasori penetró lentamente a Deidara, sintiendo como el muchacho se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Deidara solo pudo soltar un extraño gemido de algo ininteligible, estaba teniendo dificultades para conectar el cerebro con la lengua en esos momentos. Ese vaivén tan desquiciantemente lento lo estaba torturando y Sasori lo sabía.

– ¿Vas a volver a decirme eso?

– ¡D-Dana!

¡Las veces que quiera, dana, las veces que quiera!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me merezco un review?**

Tuve un ataque, estos dos estúpidos y Naruto y Sasuke no me dejan dormir. Soy nueva escribiendo yaoi, lo he leído, pero nunca me había nacido uno y bueno... espero les guste.

¡No me pregunten de dónde salió! Por que la verdad no lo se... de repente ya lo estaba pensando, fue tan random: estaba pensando en mi papá y de repente estoy pensando en esto e.e ¡jajajajaja!

**Chipikroou**

Jueves 25 de Julio del año 2013


End file.
